Amor en la oscuridad
by VicPin
Summary: :Ayase x Homare Kuba: Si hay algo que nos diferencia a mí y a Kanou, es que yo sí sé manifestar mis sentimientos... Y que yo sí amo a Ayase. No me arrepiento de haberle dicho mis sentimientos a ese ángel sin alas... Y nunca lo haré. T por lenguaje fuerte.


**_Buenas tardes, mi gente!_**

**_Bien, aquí les traigo un oneshot con una pareja crack que me gustó mucho inspirado en un manga del género yaoi que me gustó un chingo y que tal vez algunos/as de ustedes ya lo conozcan al igual que sus personajes: Me refiero a la genial y tierna serie de mangas Okane Ga Nai (Sin dinero), protagonizada por el dulce y tierno chiquillo de rasgos femeninos Ayase Yukiya y por el yakuza vil hijo de puta y sumamente guapo (que hasta ya quisiera un novio así) Kanou Somuku._**

**_¿Cómo di con ese manga? Digamos que di de chiripa con ese manga cuando no tenía nada que hacer hace dos días mientras llovía a cántaros por mi casa. XD. Si ustedes no conocen aún el manga, aquí les dejo el link (favor de unir los espacios vacíos):_**

**_ mangafox. me / manga/ okane _ga _nai/_**

**_Ahora bien, la pareja crack que estoy presentando aquí en este oneshot es el conformado por el lindo Ayase y Kuba Homare, uno de los gemelos asistentes de Kanou. El argumento se basó en el capítulo extra de la serie titulada "I Can't Quit", que es donde justamente Kuba Homare le confiesa a Ayase sus sentimientos ( de hecho, y con el perdón de las fans de Kanou, siento que Homare es un poco más sensible que Kanou por miles de razones)._**

**_Agarrándome de eso, pues, decidí arriesgarme y escribir este oneshot un tanto extraño._**

**_En fin, sin nada más que decir, excepto que los personajes y el manga en sí pertenecen a Shinokazi Hitoyo y Kousaka Tohru, les dejo con esta historia llamada:_**

* * *

**Amor en la oscuridad.**

Kuba Homare miraba el techo de la habitación con los pensamientos hechos un revoltijo en su mente.

Se supone que no debería de estar ahí, en ese lugar y con esa persona; no, no debería ni aunque realmente tuviera el derecho de estar ahí porque era mil veces mejor que su jefe en el aspecto amoroso y porque sabía expresar mejor sus sentimientos que ese infeliz monstruoso que chantajeaba al pequeño jovencito que estaba durmiendo justamente en sus brazos.

Dándole a Ayase Yukiya un beso en su frente con el debido cuidado de no despertarlo, Homare reflexionaba sobre aquella situación que se daba a escondidas de Kanou Somuku, el prestamista de los yakuza y su jefe.

Recordó aquella vez en que le confesó sus sentimientos; cuando él había capturado y llevado ante la justicia a una banda de ladrones de automóviles, Ayase le había salvado la vida al estampar un auto contra el de otro tipejo. Estando Ayase ileso de aquél encontronazo, había tomado la decisión de decirle cuánto le amaba.

Para alguien de pasado turbio como él, el amor era un juego peligroso, sobre todo cuando la persona que más amaba era uno años más joven que él y era el amado de alguien de carácter frío y violento envuelto con los yakuza como Kanou.

Desde esa confesión, muchas cosas habían pasado.

Kanou hacía y deshacía con el pobre Ayase en todos los terrenos, incluyendo el sexual; el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a tolerar sus caricias rudas y sus besos apasionados. No obstante, cuando Kanou salía de viaje, Ayase solía sentirse un poco más libre y aliviado. Y he ahí que Homare aprovechaba la ausencia de Kanou para poder acercarse al chico sin sufrir alguna golpiza y con el encubrimiento de Misao, su hermano gemelo, y poder salir con él a cualquier parte sin levantar sospecha alguna, ya que ambos salían en calidad de protegido y guardaespaldas.

Esas salidas ayudaron a fortalecer la creciente amistad que había nacido entre ellos… Y a fortalecer los sentimientos de Ayase hacia Homare. Aquello se podía comprobar con lo sucedido esa misma noche: Ayase, en un impulso del corazón, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Homare como signo de su correspondencia a los sentimientos de Kuba.

Aquél beso culminó con que ambos hicieran el amor con entera y gozosa libertad, mandando al carajo a Kanou y al resto del mundo; hicieron el amor sin culpa alguna, sin temor a ser descubiertos… Sin temor a morir en nombre de ese hermoso sentimiento que, lamentablemente, el cabrón de su jefe también cree sentir hacia Ayase, aunque en realidad fuera sólo un jodido capricho.

En fin, ahí estaban ambos: Desnudos, en la cama King size que Ayase conocía muy bien (al fin y al cabo, era el lecho donde tenía relaciones con Kanou) y agotados por la actividad intensa que implicaba el expresar su amor naciente.

Y Homare no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo con Ayase.

_¿Para qué arrepentirme de haberle dicho lo que sentía si, al fin y al cabo, era lo que siempre quise hacer?, _pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos y abrazaba al ángel sin alas que yacía en sus brazos. _No importa cuántas veces Kanou se acostara con él, no importa cuántas veces el muy hijo de puta chantajee a Yukiya para que se quedara a su lado… Él jamás sabrá diferenciar entre el amor y el capricho. Jamás sabrá identificar que lo suyo por Yukiya es un estúpido capricho enfermizo que le hace un daño inmenso tanto al chico como a sí mismo… No soy mejor que Kanou, pero tampoco soy peor que él… No soy un santo, pero tampoco soy un monstruo…_

_Simplemente sé que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de rescatar a Yukiya de sus manos y llevármelo lejos de aquí, de Kanou, de los yakuza… De todos…_

_Aunque eso signifique que tengamos que manifestar nuestro amor en la oscuridad._


End file.
